Retos y encargos
by WienGirl
Summary: Colección de historias hechas por encargo de otros usuarios de así como de retos en los que he participado ya sea dentro de este portal u otros foros.


**Voces interiores**

.

.

**Desafío**: Yuzuriha x Ikki

**Persona que lanzo el reto: **Danikath29

**Adv**: Ninguna

.

.

Todavía era capaz de verla aun despierto, tan solo era una imagen vaga pero le daba la impresión de conocerla a la perfección. Ikki giro de nuevo sobre su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, le era imposible creer que un simple grabado lo hubiera dejado pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. La joven del grabado, una chica del pasado, un rostro que había pasado a la historia hacía más de 243 años y que ahora estaba en su mente.

¿Por qué había empezado a verla en sus sueños si ni siquiera la conocía? No tenía la respuesta aun ya que solo contaba con el origen de aquel extraño tema que permanecía incomprensible incluso para él.

Saori le había pedido que la acompañara a revisar unos objetos que estaban en las habitaciones del Patriarca y el accedió sin poner objeciones. Aquel cuarto estaba en el piso superior del Edificio Principal del Santuario, se trataba de la habitación más grande en la que había estado en su vida. Totalmente llena de objetos que tenían años de antigüedad así como una enorme cama con dosel que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

—Increíble el lujo que hay en este lugar… —pensó con ironía contemplando todo sin ningún interés en particular mientras Saori revisaba los viejos pergaminos que estaban en el librero.

—Creo que no encontraré lo que estoy buscando aquí —comenzó a decir de repente muy seria—, me tomará varias semanas revisar todos estos documentos y seguramente hay muchos más en la biblioteca privada —lanzó un suspiro de enfado mirando al joven fénix que solo la observaba sin decir nada—. Me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco con esta búsqueda sino tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, tan solo dime que estamos buscando.

Por lo poco que pudo entender ella estaba buscando alguna información documentada sobre la Gran Guerra Santa ocurrida en 1743 por lo que estuvieron revisando varios pergaminos durante aproximadamente dos o tres horas sin parar. Ikki ya estaba cansando de repasar textos una y otra vez sin encontrar nada que fuera útil para Saori; la joven se hartó de revisar una y otra vez dejando por la paz el tema.

—Nada que sea útil. Vamos a hacer una pausa quieres —se puso de pie algo sonriente y salió por la puerta.

Ikki la vio alejarse sin ponerse de pie y tomo algunos de los documentos que ella había revisado, pasó una y otra vez varios textos encontrándose con un grabado muy particular. El joven lo acercó a su rostro para analizarlo mejor ya que no era algo que pensaba encontrarse en un montón de papeles desgastados por el tiempo pero ahí estaba: se trataba del retrato de una joven cuyo rostro estaba a tres cuartos y parecía mirar al horizonte. Llevaba su largo cabello recogido y tenía un brazalete en el brazo. Ikki contemplo la frente la joven y se encontró con que la chica mostraba un par de símbolos muy similares a los que tenía Mu de Aries y los mismos que poseía su discípulo Kiki. Parecía que la joven era parte de esa misma raza y, por lo visto, el antiguo Patriarca la conoció en algún momento del pasado.

—Quizás fuera una amazona como Marin o Shaina —se dijo Ikki sin mostrar ningún otro tipo de interés pero sin dejar de mirar el grabado.

Desde aquella noche la joven aparecía en sueños gozando de vida y viéndose fresca como si ambos fueran contemporáneos compartiendo una misma época. En esos sueños conocía a la misteriosa joven, dialogaba con ella e incluso podía escuchar la melodía de su voz. No obstante no tenía sentido ya que jamás se había imaginado su existencia y en sueños parecían conocerse de muchos años o esa impresión le daba.

Como si fueran una pareja de mucho tiempo.

Ikki despertó en la mitad de la noche luego de haber soñado con la joven una vez más esa semana, seguía sin entender del todo los mensajes que ella le daba ¿estaría tratando de comunicarse con él? ¿Quería darle algún tipo de señal oculta que nadie pudiera entender o deseaba comunicarle algo? No lo sabía pero de alguna forma lo tenía interesado y parecía ser algo de lo que solo él tenía noticia por lo que se sentó delante de la ventana tratando de recordar con todo el detalle posible la conversación que había sostenido con ella.

En el ultimo sueño ambos estaban en una habitación, podría ser la sala de una casa y, al parecer, compartía aquella vivienda con ella. Podía recordar que era de día ya que la luz del sol se filtraba con claridad por las ventanas pese a que no podía recordar haber visto el exterior. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo sobre algo similar a una alfombra o un tapete con algo en las manos, una taza tal vez. El se sentó a su lado tomando su mano diciendo algo así como "_no te preocupes, tu hermano estará bien. Yo estoy a tu lado_".

— ¿Tu hermano? —Ikki pensó en esto último con detenimiento, algo le decía que no era el hermano de ella por quien debería preocuparse pero no estaba del todo seguro.

En ese momento Shun le vino a la mente. Inconscientemente le parecía que era él de quien hablaban como una voz interior que le decía qué hacer. Se recostó en la cama sin encender la luz de la lámpara, lanzo un fuerte suspiro reacomodándose para continuar durmiendo. No quería prestarle atención a una serie de sueños sin sentido producto del cansancio o de aquellas cosas que estaban dentro de su cabeza. No le interesaban esas cosas.

—Te veo preocupado nuevamente —dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Ikki vio rápidamente que se trataba de la misma habitación de siempre donde todo se veía exactamente igual. La chica llevaba puesta la ropa con la que fue retratada en el grabado, no podía ver el resto del atuendo pero no importaba. En ese sueño se veía más viva que otras veces y su voz se oía con más claridad.

—El entrenamiento fue muy dijo —dijo Ikki con seguridad y calma—, no podré soportar otro día más en esa isla infernal. Mi maestro es demasiado cruel y a este paso moriré antes de ir a la batalla que me espera.

—Te entiendo. Ojala las cosas fueran más sencillas para ambos —tomo su mano nuevamente solo que ahora la sujetaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de tu hermano?

—No y estoy muy preocupada. Es demasiado blando y noble para estar al servicio de Atena, tengo miedo de que lo maten.

—No pasara nada, tienes que tener más confianza en él.

No supo como ocurrió pero de pronto ya estaban haciendo el amor y lo siguiente que Ikki sintió fueron las caricias de la joven sobre su piel. Aun siendo un sueño podía ver y sentir cada detalle de su magnífico cuerpo como si verdaderamente estuviera con ella, como si esa joven fuera de carne y hueso. Estaba encima de él mientras Ikki recorría con sus manos desde el cuello hasta las piernas, podía escuchar claramente su respiración agitada así como su voz.

Ikki sintió como terminaba dentro de ella despertándose de repente. Al abrir los ojos, noto que estaba en su habitación, se sintió desconcertado por un momento antes de entender que había visto otro capítulo de la serie de sueños sin sentido que había tenido desde hacía varios días. Empezaba a preocuparse seriamente de que ella chica estuviera mandándole señales desde el pasado, tal vez fuera su fantasma y él era la conexión entre ella y el objetivo que perseguía.

Pero ahora que analizaba el contenido de ese último sueño entendía menos ese mensaje. No se sentía como si ella quisiera usarlo a él como mensajero más bien tenía la impresión de que eran una pareja estable o algo así como un matrimonio de muchos años. No entendía esos trucos de la mente y ni siquiera su técnica de ilusiones creaba tanta confusión como las imágenes que su mente era capaz de crear.

— ¿Quién eres y qué mensaje necesitas que transmita?

Ese día trató de volver a las habitaciones del Patriarca con la intensión de encontrar algún indicio de la chica entre el mar de documentos que estaban en la biblioteca privada. Era probable que hubiera algún dato perdido en la historia y que ella necesitaba que alguien lo descubriera. En ese momento Ikki se sintió como una especie de detective privado en busca de la pista más importante de un extraño misterio.

Pero al llegar a su destino encontró a Saori buscando nuevamente aquello que no encontró la última vez que estuvieron ahí mismo. Al entrar vio a la joven revisando documentos una y otra vez de forma rápida sin notar su presencia.

— ¿Aun no encuentras eso tan importante? —pregunto Ikki sacándola de su concentración.

—No. Esa información se me está escapando de las manos…

Fenix pensó por un momento si esa misma información no sería la que aquella chica trataba de indicarle, era probable que fuera lo mismo que Saori estaba buscando y en ese momento se esforzó por relacionar ambas cosas pero en ese momento no se le ocurría como estarían ligados ambos temas.

— ¡Parece que por fin la encontré! —Saori sacó un puñado de pergaminos que estaban dentro de una vieja caja— Esta crónica fue escrita por una de las amazonas que estuvo en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII. Fue una de las sobrevivientes de ese evento y documentó todo lo ocurrido poco antes de perder su cosmos y llevar una vida normal.

— ¿Sabes de casualidad si ella tenía algún hermano o pariente cercano que estuviera involucrado en la misma guerra?

—No te sé decir por el momento pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

—No es nada… simple curiosidad.

— ¿Estás bien Ikki? —La joven dejo los pergaminos sobre una mesa y se acercó a él mirándolo con algo de gravedad— ¿De nuevo estás preocupado por tu hermano?

—No, no es eso —respondió con rapidez ya que no tenia intensiones de tocar ese tema otra vez, no con ella—. Digamos que he visto en sueños a una persona que me dice que está preocupada por su hermano y no sé… pensé que tal vez sería la chica que vi en uno de estos pergaminos.

—Oh… ¿estás seguro?

—Totalmente Saori, no he pensado en Shun desde hace algunos días porque creo que está bien.

—Tal vez eso es lo que quieres creer para sentirte más tranquilo pero lo cierto es que lo tienes en mente todo el tiempo Ikki. Es probable que en sueños tu propio subconsciente traté de decirte que no necesitas preocuparte tanto por él.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí. Hay teorías que dicen que nuestro subconsciente nos manda mensajes en sueños con respecto a las cosas que nos preocupan o nos dan miedo, así mismo las mezcla con las imágenes de nuestro día a día y otras cosas que ya hemos vivido. No deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que sueñas y mejor llama a Shun para estar seguro de que todo está bien.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una luz en la oscuridad y en ese momento Ikki supo que ese era el mensaje que su propio interior quería decirle por eso sabía que el hermano de quien hablaban en el sueño era Shun. En su mente se armó un escenario y en ese sitio su propia mente le decía que no debía preocuparse tanto por su hermano aunque él mismo se reafirmaba la preocupación que sentía.

—Gracias Saori —dijo Ikki sonriente—, le llamaré en seguida.

—De nada Ikki. Ahora debo irme porque tengo mucho que leer —tomo todos los pergaminos y se dirigió a otra sala privada a revisar todo el texto con calma.

Antes de llamarlo Ikki echó un vistazo al retrato de la misteriosa joven. Busco en la parte posterior del mismo si es que estaba escrito el nombre de ella por algún lado ya que sentía curiosidad por su identidad después de haber compartido varias noches en sueños y cosas aún más íntimas. Lo que encontró hasta abajo del pergamino fue un nombre, esperaba que fuera el de ella y no el del autor del grabado.

—Yuzuriha, lindo nombre. Al fin se aclararon mis dudas.

Sin esperar más tiempo salió para llamar a su hermano, no quería vivir preocupado por él pero intentar quitarse de la nada esa responsabilidad le era imposible. Después de eso jamás volvió a ver a Yuzuriha en sueños, al fin había callado a las voces de su cabeza.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Crack pairing de esos que jamás te imaginas posibles. Gracias por leer.


End file.
